


New York, New Life, New Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a hoe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Over stimulation, Smut, eliza and ham pretend to date just to repress their gay, ham is so done, herc is down for whatever, jeffmads - Freeform, laf is gender fluid but uses he/him pronouns or they/them, laf wants to have sex litterally everywhere, partayyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I stood at the door of Columbia College, heart racing, blood pumping, breath growing quicker by each passing second. I tightened my bun that lay loosely atop my head and took another deep breath before I entered my new school.As I walk through these halls, I can't help but notice people staring. People typically didn't go to school this late in the year; especially people from my background.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! If this isn't your first time reading this fic, or you saw that my fic disappeared before, let me explain.  
> So I was going through some pretty deep shit, and I tried to do some fairly scary things. My mind wasn't, and still isn't completely in the right place. While I was away my parents decided to delete all of my social medias including Ao3 because they feel that going online was the thing that had spawned all of my problems. But I am back and I'm uploading all of the chapters that I've finished.  
> So I hope you enjoy this fic. I will upload as freakwent as freakwent can be. Have a lovely day!

 

**Prologue**

In New York I Can be a New Man

I stood at the door of Columbia College, heart racing, blood pumping, breath growing quicker by each passing second. I tightened my bun that lay loosely atop my head and took another deep breath before I entered my new school.

As I walk through these halls, I can't help but notice people staring. People typically didn't go to school this late in the year; especially people from my background.

Father abandoning his girlfriend when he found out she was pregnant at age 14, she getting kicked out of her own home and had to give birth to her son, Alexander, in the streets. She loved him and tried to take care of him the best she could but eventually she got sick and was unable to get the medical treatment she needed. Alex then got dragged from foster home to foster home just before he moved in with his cousin at age 13. The cousin in later years was overcome with stress and depression, wasn’t able to deal with it any longer and decided to take his own life. Alexander then joined a gang, which seemed like the best thing to do. Living with his brothers and doing what they needed to do in order to do to live. But eventually, the boy left his gang and got the best education he possibly could. He stumbled a few times after that but finally, he would make it to New York, where he could be a new man, and was trying to avoid the stares and whispers of the students around himself.

They could tell I was an outsider. Anyone who just happened to glimpse at this hallway could tell I was the odd man out. The one everyone stared at, veered away from, looked different. You name it, I was that at that very moment.

Eventually I made it through the garden of students, their stares wrapping around me like vines and their whispers like thorns, dug deep into my skin and was oh so irritable. I knew that I had to get to the main office, however, I had little to no Idea on how to get there but eventually, I made it.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burr is flirty and alex is gay  
> warning, much lams

**Chapter one**

Schedule Complications

After I chose my major and classes for the semester, the secretary told me to introduce myself to a student named Aaron Burr. He's a star student here, and was aware that he would have to show me around. She said to keep my eyes peeled for a fairly tall, black male with a buzz cut, which I did not know the definition of. I wander around the campus, searching for the male that would be giving me my tour. I was a little bit anxious, hoping that this Burr was nice and I’d make a good impression. After all, he was the first student I’d be meeting here. Eventually, I gave up the search for Aaron and tapped on someone’s shoulder. The person turned around and I studied them for a split second. He was black, his hair shaved close to his head, thin lips, cold eyes, and an annoyed expression.

“I don't mean to bother you, but do you know where Aaron Burr is?” I asked, trying to stand up straight so I’d look taller than 5’5.

The man before me wiped off his annoyed glare and replaced it with a warm and welcoming expression. The corners of his mouth twitched and even though he still wasn't smiling with his lips, his eyes betrayed a flirtatious grin. “That depends on who’s asking.”

I looked down at my feet, regretting my choices of walking up to a random stranger and asking him where this Aaron would be. As far as I know, this male standing before me didn't even know where my guide was and he was planning on deceiving me since I obviously enough didn't know my way around! “Oh, of course sir. My names-”

I got cut off by the man before me chuckling which bled into laughter, and finally mindless cackling; turning the heads of nearly every student in the hall. Finally, he was able to get a hold of himself and wiped away a tear. “Please,” He insisted. “There is no use to use such formalities.”

“Alright, sorry.” I said as I felt the blood rush to my face, my tanned skin flooding with a bright pink. "My name is Alexander, Alexander Hamilton. I'm new here and Aaron is supposed to show me around."

"I had already figured you were new here, I mean we crossed paths multiple times and you were wandering like a child in a corn maze. But, since you're Alexander, guess it's my job to show you around." The male before me outstretched his hand, still a smile lacking on his lips. "I'm Aaron Burr, 'sir'." The last word with a twinge of mockery as my face flushed more.

* * *

"Hey, Alex?"

Aaron had interrupted me from some ramble I had gotten engrossed in. First it was about my major and why I had chosen it, and then something that had to do with the black lives matter movement and then it crept into another topic that I can't quite remember but it had to be something important to me.

"Yeah Aaron?" I followed his question, out of breath from my mindless babbling.

"So, since you’re a politics major, such as myself, I have a word of advice for you. There will be all kinds of people from all types of backgrounds. Your job is to appeal to them all. So, you should talk less and smile more. That way, people won't know what you're against or for and you can have more opportunities than your opposing candidate. In fact, they might even see you as a less radical version of the person whom you are facing."

My jaw dropped ever so slightly, this was such a crazy thing that Aaron had proposed. For me to give up all my opinions, or at least just don't voice them in order to win the hearts of people who might stand for exactly what I am opposed to! I wanted to voice my opinion on exactly why you should not stay silent and let people make their assumptions about you, but all I was able to push out of my mouth was a feeble "...What..?"

The taller male chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder. "It will help you to win. That's the strategy that helped me to be president of my high school for all four years, and that's what's going to help me to be a lead politician. Now, this is the library." Aaron says as he holds the door open for me.

"There seems to be a vast selection of books one can choose from." I said as I observed my surroundings, gawking at all the shelves, and computers, and areas to study. There was a group of boys at one of the tables, books sprawled across their work space and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

One of them was tall, around 6'2, baud shouldered, African American, dark hair cut close to his head but not as close as Aaron's, black eyes, and wearing  a Ramones t-shirt with sweats and a black bandanna around his forehead. The one next to him, holding his hand, also looked fairly tall. Probably 5'11. He was quite thin and had his hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. His hair seemed just long enough to form a small, curly, tuft at the back of his head, but that was about all his hair could do in a ponytail. He had dark skin and a goatee. The boy was wearing  a Ramones t-shirt with sweats and a black bandanna around his forehead. The one next to him, holding his hand, also looked fairly tall. Probably 5'11. He was quite thin and had his hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. His hair seemed just long enough to form a small, curly, tuft at the back of his head, but that was about all his hair could do in a ponytail. He had dark skin and a goatee. The boy was wearing a navy blue V-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and a tangerine colored scarf.

But finally, after observing those two, I let my eyes wander to  _ him _ . By the looks of it, he was 5'7. This male also had his hair pulled up in a ponytail, but his was looser with curly, light brown colored hair much longer and reached his upper back. His eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes with the smallest flecks of gold when you looked closer to the pupil. You could get lost in those eyes for hours and it would only feel like a few, brief moments. He had freckles scattered along his caramel colored cheeks. This boy had on a black tank top with an illustration of a turtle and sports shorts. His upper lip looked so soft and Alex could feel himself melting at the sight of this perfect male.

"Earth to Alexander!" I was snapped out of my daze by Aaron Burr waving his arm in front of my eyes and shouting in the nearly silent library, which most definitely drew the attention of the three boys at the table. The boy with the aesthetic eyes looked at me, in which made me blush but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He smiled and invited Aaron and I to his table with a flick of the wrist. Aaron looked at me, waiting for me to make my way over to the group, so I swallowed and walked toward them.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is a smol emo boi but one with the la- sorry, i mean men heh

**Chapter Two**

Death is More Like a Memory

 

"Well if it isn't Aaron!" The boy with the boy with the beautiful eyes and quirky smile. His voice was so melodic, so enchanting. It was almost as if his words were spells and they cast a charm on me to make me melt with every syllable that falls out of his mouth. "We were just having a conversation about gay rights and how sometimes, those in the lgbtqa+ community will oppress others, like asexuals, bisexuals, pansexuals, and trans* individuals. What's your opinion on it?"

I glanced towards Aaron, waiting to see what his response on this topic would be.

The man standing next to me just shrugged like he couldn't care less! He didn't care whether people would get bullied for their sexuality or gender identity? Something that they couldn’t control? Shouldn't he understand that the people being oppressed by people with similar struggles because he is also a person of color? And we have to go through racism on a nearly daily basis?

"Quite frankly, I have no opinion on this matter." I fumed as the male before me actually spoke these words.

The male with the goatee and tiny pony tail cocked his head slightly. "Monsieur," He said, thick French accent adding more flavor to his words. "You are pansexual yourself. I do believe that you have gotten the 'Pansexuals are just bisexuals' speech before; am I incorrect?”

“Oh of course, but it does not bother me.”

"You are the worst Burr." The Frenchman retorted, rolling his eyes.

”Hey Aaron?" I budded in and immediately, everyone turned to me, almost as if I was invisible and then I magically appeared and screamed  _ ‘Boom bitch! I'm here!’ _ "If you have no opinion on a matter, especially one that has had a personal impact on yourself, why is your major politics? Because in the future, major decisions will be made based on those opinions, such as making laws, declaring war, getting people to agree with your opinions, you’ll have to rise up some day.”

The three men looked at me, at each other, and back to me once again. "Yo... Dude," The tallest boy muttered with curiosity. "Who are you?”

* * *

John Laurens. The boy with the freckles, beautiful eyes, and seemingly soft hair was the first to introduce himself to me. He said it casually enough for him to seem like he had a good head on his shoulders, but also with a friendly hint so that I felt like I mattered. I stiffly reached out my arm towards him; trying to act smooth but failing miserably. I always have my shit together when I am presenting for the class, or debating; But in this instance, with a cute boy in front of me, my arm stiffened like a rock and the rest of my body to jelly. "I am Alexander Hamilton. I just arrived today and... yeah." I cringed at my own awkwardness, me being too flustered to even look at the boy in front of me.

Thankfully, the male in front of me acted like he was genuinely interested in speaking with me. In fact, maybe he was actually was. John took my hand and shook it politely while he gave me that adorable smile.

“Something tells me that we've got pretty similar opinions, we'll get along well.”

The male with the charming French accent stepped forward and gave me a charming grin. “I would be Marquis de Lafayette. Pleasure to meet you”

The tallest  of the three wrapped an arm around Lafayette’s waist. “Hercules Mulligan,” He bellowed with a nod “and if you lay on a hand on French fry over here I’ll knock your lights out.”

Lafayette’s face flushed as he nuzzled into Hercules while I let out a slight chuckle. “I wouldn't dare make a move, it’s clear you've marked your territory.”

Lafayette looked up towards his boyfriend and smirked as innocently as a smirk could be. “It’s okay Herc, I’ll show you my devotion later.., in your dorm room.”

The african american scooped his boyfriend up, Lafayette yelped slightly and clung onto Hercules for dear life. “Well Laf, how ‘bout we see what fantasies you have in that dirty little mind of yours?”

Lafayette’s face flushed to a deeper shade of red and he eagerly nodded. Hercules sprinted out out of the library, however before he did so, he air bumped towards Aaron, John, and I, which earned a shy chuckle and a sharp elbow in the ribs from Lafayette. 

John burst out laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. “Yeah man! You get it!” I responded with pinching the bridge of my nose and a chuckle. I prayed that one day I would be able to get over my pride and my past so I could comfortably, and finally be able to come out. 

“Alexander,” Aaron spoke, snapping me out of my gaze. “I’m going to leave, the tour is pretty much over anyway; and besides you seem to have your hands full with Laurens.” My face turned bright red while I nervously laughed.

“So anyway Alex,” as John turned to me my heart stopped and my entire body froze completely. “What’s your major?”

With as much composure as I could possibly summon, I looked him in the eyes and smiled. “I’m a politics major, what about you?” Only if that didn’t make me waste about a week's worth of energy; it was worth it though.

John smiled, ears and shoulder flushing slightly as he took a step towards me. “My major is the arts, specifically art, but on my free time I write songs and poetry.”

My eyebrows twitched upwards as my lips formed into an interested smile. “Really? You write poetry?” John tilted his head to the left ever so slightly, nodding.

“Yeah, in fact I have some of my stuff here, do you want to read some?” John was just amazing. I was content that we’d be able to talk about poetry, even though mine was probably darker darker. John reached out towards me, papers in hand. “Here, it’s not much but I don't get to write often.

  


Are we to speak, first day of the week

Stumbling words at the bar

Beauty blue eyes, my order of fries

Long island kindness and wine

Beloved of John, I get it all wrong

I read you for some kind of poem

Covered in lines, the fossils I find

Have they no life of their own?

So can we pretend sweetly

Before the mystery ends?

I am a man with a heart that offends

With its lonely and greedy demands

There’s only a shadow of me in a manner of speaking I'm dead

Such a waste, your beautiful face

Stumbling carpet arise

Go follow your gem, your white feathered friend

Icarus, point to the sun

If history speaks of two baby teeth

I’m painting the hills blue and red

They said beware, Lord hear my prayer

I’ve wasted my throes on your head

So can we be friends, sweetly

Before the mystery ends?

I love you more than the world can contain

In its lonely and ramshackle head

There’s only a shadow of me in a manner of speaking I'm dead  
  
---  
  
  
  


My hands couldn’t help from shaking, left leg agitated. I slowly brought my eyes to match his. John sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “I know, it’s really bad.” I was almost horrified that he really didn’t see that he had genuine talent. His poem really did touch me, and maybe that had something to do with the fact that I had feelings for John, but from poet to poet, this really did have potential. I meant to tell him exactly what I thought or just push out any compliment that wasn't so cliche, but sadly i'm not the best at flirting.

“N-no! It’s good!”

“Liar,” Shit, I couldn't tell if he was flirting, making a joke, or being serious. I mean he was smiling but that doesn't mean that he believed me.

“I swear, it’s so much better then mine, I'm sorry if it didn't seem like I was honest, I’m just really awkward and kinda nervous.” 

John looked confused, “Why? Are you okay- Is it something I did?” 

I know John meant well when he asked me this, but he really just made things worse because my cheeks just flushed and I covered my face with the sleeves of my navy green hoodie.

“Oh yeah?” Oh god, is he upset? “Well if I’m so bad at writing poetry then how'bout you drop something to  _ show me who’s boss _ . So how'bout it?” Okay, he’s flirting.

I smiled, giving a slight nod. “How'bout it.” I rifled through my bag, wasn't able to find my poems, and had a minor heart attack. “Shit, this will probably take longer than I anticipated.” John giggled and blushed slightly, making my heart melt.

Finally I was able to find my poetry and in frustration, I basicly hurled my writing in John’s face as he was coughing because he was laughing too hard. 

 

  


I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory,

When’s it gonna get me?

In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?

If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I’d live past twenty,

Where I come from some get half as many.

Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty.  
  
---  
  
  
  


After John had read my poem he slowly looked up, eyes like glass and full of pity. “Alex, oh my god. This is amazing but,” John put the paper down and slid it over to me, not once breaking eye contact once. “If you want to talk, I’d be glad to.”

I smiled, not knowing that showing poetry to people would make them think that I was depressed. I mean I don't think so, I’ve never been properly diagnosed by anyone before. “Thanks for the offer, really. But I’m not depressed, just bored a lot and then my thoughts kinda go into a downward spiral.” 

“If your always bored then you should come to the party tonight. It’ll be fun, and something tells me that you can be a real party animal if you have a few drinks.” 

“What party?” Oh my god, (you know, I feel like I've been internally screaming this phrase more times in this conversation with Laurens, than I have in my entire life.) this is like one of those cliche rom-coms where the female lead is new, then the super hot male lead comes in with his crew, and then the cute guy asks the girl out to some party that’s supposed to be  _ lit _ , then it seems like nothing can go wrong but somehow things always do and there’s always conflict.

“Oh! Burr didn’t tell you?” I shook my head quickly. “What a lame tour guide, to have the nerve to not tell you! So anyway, there’s this kid named James Madison and he has a party at the end of every term, and they are  _ huge _ ! A lot of people will be there and it would a great way for you meet people. So whaddaya say? Will you go with me?”

“Wait, seriously? L-like, as a..”

“As whatever you want it to be. As friends, acquaintances, a date, it's up to you really.” John’s face blushed as he said the last sentence, I avoided his gaze and felt a smile work it’s way onto my chapped lips.

“Alright, we can go.” Then I paused, not sure of what to ask to go as, I mean we did just meat so maybe we shouldn’t go as a date just yet, so I won't bring it up. “And we don't have to put a label on it, like I don't want to rush a friendship or something, so could we just go? Leave it at that?”

It was John’s turn to smile and nod. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that John writes is call "Beloved of John" by Sufjan Stevens


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

You Ready?

 

I arrived to dorm room 409 at four minutes shy of 6, with only a small duffle bag that was full of the little belongings that I actually owned. I tried to calmly and smoothly slide the key into the small hole that was just left of the rusting bronze door knob, but sadly I wasn't able to do it with grace. Instead, I tried jamming the key over and over into the small hole, which I am convinced was too small for the key. Finally, in a petty fit of frustration I began yelling, kicking and frantically banging on my door, and finally, I threw the key.

While I was having my hissy fit, I felt someone’s hand tap on my shoulder. I spun around sharply, strands of hair that fell out of my ponytail now stick to my forehead because of sweat, causing me to look like even more of a mad man than I had originally.

I was met by the tired, but friendly Lafayette, who was wearing an all new attire, an oversized hoodie in which he hadn’t failed to snuggle into, and his jeans. The frenchman's hair was a mess and he had many love bites delicately tracing his neck and collar bones. From whom these love bites were from I could only assume, but I’d never have the audacity to ask someone who I’d just met to tell me who he’d received his hickeys from.

“Bonjour monsieur Hamilton! Are you having a dorm room problème?” Laf was an incredibly nice and caring. He would do almost anything just to lend a hand to a stranger, or in my case, run down multiple flights in his current state of being just to fetch a spare key to my room.

Lafayette came back in a matter of 13 minutes. “Whew!” Laf exclaimed. “That was quite an exercise, to hard on my fragile legs!

Laf handed me the small bronze key while adjusting the collar of his (Even though it was too big to be his) sweatshirt. “So anyway, You got your key, don't lose it again!” the frenchman’s thick accent laced each word. “Also, I don't know if monsieur Laurens informed you about James Madison’s party tonight. I’d understand if you just wanted to take it slow and settle in, but you just _have_ to come! His parties are the absolute best!”

“John told me about it, but i don't know where or when to show up.”

“His fraternity is on second street, it’s about a ten minute walk from here and his party starts at 11:45. However, Herc, John, and I were planning on showing at 12:15, you should come with us! And besides, I’m sure John would be upset if I hadn’t invited you. He seems to take the likings to you, you know that?”

I blushed and tried to avoid Lafayette’s gaze. “I- thank you. I’d like to walk with you guys.”

“Great! Be sure to arrive at my dorm, which is room 437, at 11:30. Au revoir ami!” Lafayette skipped down the hallway and then made a turn so that I was no longer able to see him. I chuckled to myself and shook my head as I turned the key in the lock to open my door, which was much easier to open than last time.

Finally, after all that time, I was finally able to open the door. I opened it and let it softly tap against the wall as I dragged in my things. I decided to leave them next to the door that I’d walked down the narrow corridor, which than lead me to a door which had a small sign that read “Lee’s room”. I figured that no one was here, because if they had than they would have rushed over to lend me a hand with my stuff and the door.

However once I had opened the door, I saw that my theory was in fact incorrect. “Hey! Douche bag! Why didn’t you open the door like a good roommate?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” My roommate slowly turned around from his desk pen in hand, pointed at me. He had black hair that was shaved on the right side, and an industrial bar on his right ear. He also had a small tattoo of a raven just where his left shoulder and his collar bone was located. “I didn’t know that I had to stop writing an essay that I’ve just started and is due today just to help some prick that is too disabled to open a fucking door.”

As he spoke my chest filled of rage. Right before this wanna be punk turned around, I placed my hand on his shoulder and I let the other curl into a fist, my nails creating a searing pain on my palm, but that wasn't the only pain I felt.

I swung my fist as hard as I possibly could, knocking my room mate out of his chair and having his head land with heavy force on the corner of his desk, out cold.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the fact that the person that I’d been cursed to room with was actually quite fragile, despite the aggressive words that came out of his mouth.

I grabbed my luggage from the hallway and began to carry it into the room that “Lee” and I would be sharing. It didn't take too long to organize my side of the room how I wanted it because I didn’t have a lot of items to bring.

Once I was finished organizing my belongings, I remembered the party. I freaked out for a good 25 seconds before calming myself down and getting myself a cold glass of water from the bathroom sink. After that I rummaged through my clothes. I was able to find a flannel, it was very dark, army green, brown, red, and black stripes. Then I found a pair of worn jeans. I put on my new outfit and took out my ponytail, putting some styling cream I’d brought along in my shoulder length hair.

* * *

“Alexander!” A perky Lafayette exclaimed as he pulled me into his dorm room. There, Hercules and John were already there, Herc with a fistfull of doritos flying and landing in John’s hair.

“Hey Laf, sorry I’m late, I was getting a little too into an online debate.”

“Monsieur” Lafayette stumbled slightly and pulling me toward him by the arm, which instinctively I tried to pull away but his grip kept me from doing so. “It’s absolutely fine! It gave us more time to get ready, and more and we can all just take it slow before we have to go.”

“Are you drunk already?” the frenchman laughed and awkwardly stumbled over towards one of the beds in the bedroom.

“No! Well,” he giggled some more. “Not yet!”

I looked more toward the couch. John seemed to be upset, almost sorrowful. Herc slides him a water bottle full of most likely vodka.

“Like, I didn’t know he’d get arrested. I feel like it’s my fault, I mean he had his whole life ahead of him- He got accepted to Yale! His entire life is ruined because of me, cause I gave him that pot.” John pinched the bridge of his nose as Hercules comforted him. I was so confused but I decided not to bud in and just grab a glass of water until I was noticed by Herc.

“Yo Alex!” I turned to face him. He ushered me with a flick of his wrist and John patted a section on the bed  that was right next to him. My face heated and I sat down where they were gesturing.

After about fifteen minutes, Lafayette stuck his head out of the bathroom, letting us know that he’d be ready in three minutes, in which John retorted we’d have to go now in order to make it on time, or at least on our time.

“Honey, I didn’t finish contouring my cupid's bow. Makeup is an art and cannot be rushed.”

Hercules just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Babe, no one gives a shit if your cupid’s bow is perfect, we just wanna go.”

Lafayette then smirked and walked over to Herc, straddling him and tilting his chin upward. “Oh you won’t be saying that once my lips are wrapped around your-”

“Bible because we are all children of Jesus!” I laughed as John hastily tried to moderate things.

“Oh shush Laurens, I know I’m not the only one with plans for the night.” My face turned bright red and John stood up hastily.

“Hey Laf?” He turned to me, still on Hercules’ lap. “If it makes you feel any better, I experimented a bit last year with makeup. Your makeup looks lovely, maybe you should just leave your highlight as is; no overkill on the cupid’s bow.” Lafayette smiled and was quick to open his mouth, which I then continued what I had to say. “But we really must get going, we’ll probably get there if we're fast.” Hercules nodded in agreement as well as John, Lafayette stubbornly agreed and began to climb off of his boyfriend’s lap.

As I put on my shoes and John buttons his coat, I look at him, a tense feeling rushing through my veins. He notices my stare and smiles, reassuring me with a gentle pat on the back.

 

* * *

 

 

Ham's room

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what ham's room looks like


End file.
